


Annd then there were none

by Nieman



Category: CHRISTIE Agatha - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Based on story by Agatha Christie





	Annd then there were none

Act 1 scene 1 Newspaper account:  
1} Soldier Island off Devon sold to Milliomaire  
2) Chateau built on Soldier Island  
3) Millionaure lost at sea; Soldier Island for rent for weekends  
Claythorne reads poem:  


Scene IV: Scotland Yard Chief Commissioner and Inspector  
Com: The whole things incredible..  
Ins: Yes sir it is...  
Com: Ten people dead on a rock. Anything helpful in the Coroners report?  
Ins: No sir. Wargrave and Lombard were shot; Marstan and Miss Brent died of cynide poisoning; Mrs Rogers died of overdose of choral; MacArthur; Rogers, Blore died of head injuires; Armstrong died from a combination of concussion and drowning; Claythorne was hanged.  
  
Ins: Lombard now...nothing against him officaly..but invited to resign for the good of the service. Has knocked about Africa and India...again nothing official...but not considered desirable  
  
Comm: Anthying on Mr Smith?  
Ins: An unsavory character would do anything for money..from share pushing swindles to drug peddling..he covered U.N> Owen tracks all right  
Comm: cant he be questioned?  
ins: No Sir..he was found dead in his office the morning of the 9th...an overdose combination of alcohol and barbituites from the night before.  
Comm: Too Convient  
Ins: We can work out the timeline from Marstan to Wargrave; after his death according to Claythornes diary Armstrong left in the middle of the night and Blore and Lombard went after him. Blores notebook last entry "Armstrong Disappeared".  
That leaves just four persons left: Armstrong; Blore, Lombard, and Claythorne  
Armstrong...he could have killed everyone and perished either while trying to swim ashore or suicide. However it wont do..the Coroner found he must have died two days before the boats came..there was aplace near the rocks where his body washed up...only at high tide on midnight...his body was above the high tide mark where it had been dragged....beside Lombard corpse  
Blore..was found on the walk under Claythornes room...his head broken after a stone clock was dropped on him...Blore was not certainly not U.N. Owen..and his abstract justice...besides .Blore couldn't have dropped it on himself  
Lombard...he could have killed everyone and shot himself with his pistol...but his gun was found in the house in the hallway..outside Wargarves room.  
Com: Any fingerprints on it?  
Ins: Yes sir vera Claythornes  
Com: But that means...  
Ins: yes Sir...she knocked Armstrong off the Cliff; shot Lombard; dropped the clock on Blore and then hanged herself.. yes we found traces of rope on her fingers and seaweed on the soles of her shoes which matched indentations on a chair in her room. She did hang herself...yet someone was  
alive afterwards...because the chair wasnt found kicked over...it was at her desk all nice and neet  
Com; Someone was alive after those last four were deceased ..but who killed them?  
I have mentioned I had recently undergone an operation..although successful..another one was useless...my end would not be natural...I would go out in a blaze of glory! While I was resting at a nursing home...I was one day given a lecture by a fanatic teetotal nursing sister on the evils of drink about how when she was an Intern a foolish physican while drunk had killed a patient while under the influence of alcohol. A discreet inquiry on her background established me to the circumstances..it came to me there were persons who had gotten away with murder..but had not been punished. A nursey rhye came to me..10 verses 10 victiums. The Rogers I picked after I read an account of their actions in a newspaper; Marstan I choose from similar offenders on account of his amoral indifference to those he had killed. For my next five victiums I used a simple but routine  
line of conversation about getting away with murder...to my suprize it worked...Two military gosspis at my club related the story of MacArthur; an indignent Pukag shabib related the story of Brent and her servant girl; a man coming back from our overseas empire related the resume of Lombard; several of my judicial colleges were discussing the Landor case a great deal..I took a serious view of Blores offense. Finally the case of vera claythorne..I was traveling by train one night and the only occupient was a drunk young man named named Hugo Hamilton. I started my routine and the response I got..."You'd wouldn't believe a nice jolly girl could actually commit murder without even touching the victim would you?" I said "It wasn't an accident?" He said "No...but I knew what shed done and she did it because of me...she didn't realize I cared for my nephew as well as for her as well.". My last victium was a nasty mercenary by the name of Smith-among other things he had been responsible for getting a daughter of friends of mine addicted to drugs..later she commited suicide. I used him to rent the island. I had no fear he would leave behind any compromising documents..he wasn't that sort of man. He had a weakness for alcohol. The night before I left for the island I suggested we drink a toast to future endeavors. I slipped a lethel dose of drugs into his glass.  
from the house I saw Claythorne shoot Lombard. A daring and resourceful young woman..I betted she was a match for him and more. I set the stage in her bedroom. It was an interesting experiment...would the nervous shock after having killed someone, the hyponic surroundings plus the latent guilt of her crime induce her to commit suicide? It did. Yes..I shall finish this confession...it was my intention to make an unsolxabel mystery...yet no artist I realize can be satisfied by that alone. I have I confess a pitiful wish someone would realize how cleaver I have beem. There are after all three clues that point to me as U.N. Owen:  
1} The Police are aware Edward Seton was guilty and not murdered. Therefore the only innocent  
person on the Island...must by paradox reasoning ...must be U.N. Owen!  
2} The second clue is in the 2 half of the 7th verse of the Poem...Armstrong death is connected with a "red Herring" which he swallowed or rather which resulted in swallowing him! I.E. at this stage it means that Armstrong was deceived and sent to his death..I am the only one he could have confided in.  
3} The manner of my death..allegorical..The Mark of cain

After throwing this confession into the sea, I shall go to my room. I shall unstrap the elastic band from my glasses and Loop it around the gun. I shall use a hankerchief to fire the gun. The gun will be tossed outside, while the hankerchief and elastic band will excite ne comment. I shall be found shot dead on my bed in ccordance with the record of my victiums.


End file.
